Victor Frankenstein
Victor Frankenstein, formerly known as Henry Victor''D19 ‒ The City that Never Sleeps ‒ Part I'' (20) and Victor Frankenstein's monster, was a werewolf and Colonel of Department 19. Physical description Frankenstein had grey-green skin and thick black hair which was cut short when meeting Jamie Carpenter, but grew long after he fell down the cliff in Lindisfarne. Also, he did not shave his beard after this incident, so it was long and scruffy for a while. His eyes, under his high, bulky forehead, were "misshapen" and two gate hooks poked out of every side of his throat. Frankenstein's also very tall and Jamie estimated his height to be around 2,20m. During full moon, Frankensteins transformed into a huge werewolf with grey-green fur and yellow eyes. His skin underneath the fur also had a grey-green colour. Personality History Department 19= Frankenstein was created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein, who later joined Department 19 as an Operator, in a scientific experiment. During Sylvester 1928 and New Year 1929, Frankenstein met John Carpenter and befriended him. After John saved his live, Frankenstein promised John that he would always protect him and his descendants.D19 ‒ The City that Never Sleeps ‒ Part III (24) |-| Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein"= As told by Mary Shelley, Victor Frankenstein builds the creature in his laboratory through an ambiguously described scientific method consisting of chemistry (from his time as a student at University of Ingolstadt) and alchemy (largely based on the writings of Paracelsus, Albertus Magnus, and Cornelius Agrippa). The creature horrifies Frankenstein who disavows the experiment. Frightened, and unaware of his own identity, the monster wanders through the wilderness. He finds brief solace beside a remote cottage inhabited by a family of peasants. Eavesdropping, the creature familiarizes himself with their lives and learns to speak, whereby he becomes eloquent, educated, and well-mannered. The creature eventually introduces himself to the family's blind father, who treats him with kindness. When the rest of the family returns, they drive him away. Hopeful but bewildered, the creature rescues a peasant girl from a river, but is shot in the shoulder by a man who claims her. He swears revenge on Frankenstein for abandoning him to such intolerance, and accordingly kills Victor's younger brother William. When Frankenstein retreats to the mountains, the monster approaches him at the summit and pleads for a female equivalent to mitigate his loneliness. Frankenstein agrees, but, aghast at the possibility of creating a race of monsters, abandons the agreement. In response, the creature kills Frankenstein's best friend, and later kills Frankenstein's bride; whereupon Frankenstein's father dies of grief. Searching for the creature in the Arctic Circle, the scientist falls into the freezing water, contracting severe pneumonia. A ship exploring the region encounters the dying Victor, who relates his story to the captain. Later, the creature boards the ship; but, upon finding his creator dead, is full of grief and pledges to incinerate himself at "the Northernmost extremity of the globe". He then departs, apparently never to be seen again. Plot Searching For Marie Carpenter The Amnesiac Werewolf Revealing Blacklight Skills and abilities Relationships John= After John Carpenter saved his life in New York, in a party hosted by Valentin Rusmanov, Frankenstein sweared to protect John and all his descendants, for as long as he shall live. |-| Julian= Julian Carpenter is Frankenstein's best friend. He even called him by the nickname "Frank."Department 19 (prologue) |-| Jamie= Frankenstein protects Jamie Carpenter as part of the promise he made to John Carpenter, Jamie's grandfather. Frankenstein "died" whilst saving Jamie from a werewolf attack after the battle in Lindisfarne. |-| Valentin= When he first met the ancient vampire, Frankenstein hated Valentin Rusmanov. But, after Jamie stopped talking to Frankenstein after the news of his father, Frankenstein's and Valentin's relationship grew, as they were now left without Jamie's friendship after Larissa's departure to America. |-| Larissa= Frankenstein protects Larissa Kinley as he feels that she, Matt Browning and Kate Randall are all Jamie's "family." Appearances *''The Second Birth of Frankenstein'' *''Department 19'' (first appearance) *''Department 19: The Rising'' *''Department 19: Battle Lines'' *''Department 19: Zero Hour'' *''Department 19: Darkest Night'' Triva *When he suffered from amnesia after falling down the cliff and becoming a werewolf, he uses the name "Klaus." *In the Loop Frankenstein lived on Level C. *He held a grudge against Mary Shelley, because she had turned his suffering into a book. *Over the years, Frankenstein collected various items which he considers as his "most important things," items he would never show someone or whose importance he would never explain.ZH ‒ Let the Past Rest (34) These "most important things" are: **various photographys and letters **three small framed drawings **a thick woollen scarf with the letters "HBC" sewn into it **a pair of binoculars **a linen bag containing twelve piano keys **a first edition of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein which is also signed **the programme from the 1853 premiere of La Traviata at the famous opera house Teatro La Fenice in Venice, Italy **a rusted metal can with chemical symbols printed on it **six small squares of coloured glass **a thick bundle of postcards **a black radio handset References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Department 19 members Category:Colonels Category:Werewolves Category:Department 19 characters Category:The Rising characters Category:Battle Lines characters Category:Zero Hour characters Category:Darkest Night characters